Under the Full Moon
by AmbertheCat
Summary: 4 mermaids, 4 humans trainer's. A single curse. Talking to pokemon? Will they fall in love or will they swim away in fear? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Haruka, Hikari, Kasumi and Leaf

Haruka's POV:

As I lay on my shell bed I looked at the fishes swimming around the palace; when my sisters swim up calling me to wake up.

"Hika-chan, Kasu-chan, Leafy-chan… I wasn't sleeping…" I groan slightly as I swim to my door, my bright red tail was elegantly moving against the water.

I open my door to see a baby pink tail, dark blue tail and a forest green tail…they belonged to my sisters. Pink tail: Hikari. Blue tail: Kasumi. And the green tail: Leaf. I smile as they tackled me to the ocean floor. Hikari had long blue hair and cobalt eyes, her shell bra was the color of her baby pink tail, and she was the youngest. Kasumi had short orange hair and sea green eyes, her shell bra was the color baby blue while her tail was a darker blue, and she was the oldest. Leaf had long chestnut hair and emerald green eyes, her shell bra was lime green while her tail was forest green, she was the second oldest. Then there's me, Haruka, I have short chocolate brown hair and sapphire eyes, I am a middle mermaid, not older than Leaf but older than Hikari, my shell bra was a dull light red while my tail was a bright red.

"Haru-chan!" my sisters came crashing through the door as it opened and we fell over.

I laughed as we floated to the ocean's floor. "Yes, dear sisters?"

"Father and mother has given us permission to go to the surface." The youngest, Hikari, said.

"Really? What are we still doing here?" I laughed and smiled as my sisters got off of me.

No ones POV at night:

A group of guys where walking along the beach off the coast of their hometown. One had purple hair and black eyes, he had a scowl on his face looking off at the distance, he was dressed in dark clothes, like purple and black. One had raven black hair and brown eyes; he was smiling all goofy like as he fixed his hat on his head, he was dressed in a white shirt and blue and red swim shorts. Then there was one with auburn hair and bright green eyes, he had a smug look, he was dressed in a black shirt and purple pants. And finally the last one had green hair and eyes, he was dressed in a green shirt and black pants, he had a smile on his face as he held a bright red rose in his hand.

"Tell me why we are on the beach at night?" the purple haired one asked with annoyed venom seeping in his voice.

"Because the comet Hazel is flying passed tonight so we should watch it together!" the one in the hat said happily.

"But why couldn't we get dates for this?" the one with auburn hair asked.

"Easy, there are rumors that the comet Hazel will bring your soul mate to you…" the green haired one took his left hand and flicked his hair.

The guys bickered about it some more until the purple haired one stopped walking, which caused the rest of them to bump into him.

"Here that?" he said softly and the guys listened carefully.

There was a faint sound of laughter of young females filled the air. The guys followed the sound; it was strange since it was the middle of the night. They arrived at a cave that connects to the ocean. They slowly looked into the cave and the laughter was louder and deeper in the cave. Even it was a cave it was illuminated by the moonlight, so they continued down the path away. The one with the goofy grin was away ahead of them. When he turned the corner he stopped walking and hid by the wall and looked around the corner again. By then the rest of the guys were looking at him like he was just more stupid than they realize until they looked around the corner themselves.

There in a deep pool of ocean water bathing in moonlight were four girls. One with blue hair and cobalt eyes, the purple haired boy was shocked to see such a young girl out this late. Another had orange short hair and sea green eyes, the boy with raven hair smiled slightly as he saw her smile brightly. The auburn haired boy had his eyes on the long chestnut haired girl with emerald green eyes. While the green hair and eyed boy had his eyes on the short chocolate brown hair and sapphire eyes girl, they were laughing and splashing water at each other.

Kasumi's POV:

For some reason I felt eyes on me and my sisters. So I stopped splashing water at my younger sisters and looked around. My sisters saw my change in attitude and looked around as well. I looked and saw fear in the youngest of my sisters' eyes, Hikari… She was looking behind me. I turned around and saw human males watching us. I quickly turn to my sisters. "Dive!" And we all dive under the water.

We swam to the ocean exit of the pool when I heard something dive into the water behind us. I saw a Blastosie and a Gastrodon swim after us. They were shocked to see mermaids like us but still followed us. Blastosie used Hydro Pump on the cavern in front of my sister's. The cave wall clasped. Haruka's red tail was caught in the rubble. Leaf and Hikari swam to help her get out, while I stayed in between the two seemingly worried water types.

_I am sorry, but it's my trainers wish to bring you back… _Blastosie said softly.

I glared at them as I held my hand out and a small strong current whirlpool on my hands.

_Look lady, we don't want to fight you!_ Gastrodon sighed.

_If you didn't wish to fight us then why injured my little sister!_ I shouted to them.

They looked at each other uncomfortably.

_Kasu-chan! We can't get Haru-chan out! _Hikari shouted scared and worried.

Both the pokemon looked at each other again and then swam towards Haruka to get the rocks off her tail.

No One's POV with the boys:

"Gastrodon is taking a while…" the purple haired one said.

"Chill Shinji, Blastosie will bring the girls back, I mean it's not like those tails were real…" the auburn haird boy said.

"They looked real to me Shigeru…" the green haired and eyed boy said.

"They looked like real mermaids!" the raven haired one said.

"Chill Shuu, Satoshi" Gary said to the green haired and raven haired boys.

No One's POV under the water:

Haruka was now free and her sister's Leaf and Hikari were hugging her, while Kasumi was looking at the trainers pokemon.

_Will you please meet with our masters? _The Gastrodon asked.

The four mermaids nodded and swam back with the two water type pokemon. When they saw the surface of the water, the pokemon got out of the water.

"Gastrodon where are those girls?" Shinji asked and he looked back at the waters surface to see the heads of the girls poking out of the water in the far end of pool.

"Hey girls why don't you come out of the water?" Shigeru said as petted his Blastosie.

_Our trainer's are really good people so?_ The Blastosie said to the girls. The looked at each other and slowly sat on the rocks near the farthest wall. The boys eyes widen at the sight of there tails moving with them.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2 Frozen Flower

Chapter 2: Spotted Violet Orchd

"_Who are you?"_

No Ones POV:

Shigeru, Satoshi, Shinji and Shuu were looking at the four mermaids on the rocks as if, if they blinked they would disappear.

"You're mermaids?" Satoshi asked happily.

The girls nodded, not saying a word.

"May we know your names?" Shigeru asked.

"I am Kasumi…these are my sisters; Leaf, Haruka and Hikari…" Kasumi said as her tail swayed in the water.

"I'm Satoshi!" he smiled brightly and Kasumi watched him carefully.

"The names, Shigeru." Shigeru smiled at Leaf, she glared at him, not liking him already.

"Shinji." Shinji said as he returned his Gastrodon.

"My name is Shuu." The last one said as he threw his rose in his hand in the air and it landed in Haruka's hands and she looked at it as if it was a strange object.

"So…what are you scared of us?" Shinji said.

The four girls looked at each other and dived into the water, out of sight.

"Nice going Shinji, you scared them off…" Shigeru sighed.

Satoshi moved closer to the water to see if he could see them. But water was too dark without the light from the moonlight from the underwater exit. All that was illuminated was the first few feet of deep water.

"Satoshi you shouldn't lean that close to the water…" Shuu said as he flick his hair.

"But I want to see if they really left." Satoshi said softly as he continued to look.

He frowned as he saw that they weren't there anymore. But he smiled again when he thought be saw a tail. But he didn't expect a rush of water hitting him in the face. He fell backwards from the force of the water. He was coughing and dumbfounded at the thought of a pokemon being able to use that much force.

"Hmm? A strong water type?" Shinji looked into the water by dodged the water rushing at him so he wouldn't end up like Satoshi. "I'd like to see what pokemon can use this much force…" he smiled.

When the 'pokemon' started to swim to the surface, Shinji got ready. When the blue haired mermaid named Hikari came up smiling. Shinji frowned.

"That wasn't you was it?" Shuu asked.

She giggled and tried to get out of the water when she was pulled back under.

"H-Hey?!" Shinji said confused as he ran back to the water to see where and what happened to her.

But he didn't see her since it was deep and dark. Again the sight of something swimming at the bottom caught his eyes.

Shuu sighed and looked at the moonlight coming into the cavern from the opening in the ceiling. Shuu then saw the mermaid Haruka from the corner of his eyes, trying to reach a land flower while still in the water. He walked over slowly and picked the flower. She froze slightly and watched him carefully as he held it out to her. Her sapphire eye bore into his green eyes and she smiled and took the flower. Haruka somehow wrapped the flower in a water bubble and it froze. Making a beautiful circle of ice around the land flower called a Spotted Violet Orchid.

Shuu looked in amazement. She held it out for him to take, a gift from her. He slowly took it in amazement of what he just saw. His hands gently touched hers and despite being half fish her hands were very warm. As he took it she smiled slightly, almost shyly at him before she was pulled back into the water.

"Shuu what are you doing over there!?" Shigeru asked as he called him back over.

Shuu walked back over to the rest of the guys as he carried the frozen flower. The stared in confusion as to where he got it.

"Shuu that looks really cool? Where did you find it?!" Satoshi asked as he tried to dry himself with his shirt.

"The mermaid with the red tail made this and she gave it to me…" he said as he looked into the deeper water.

Still dark and deep, once was something noticeable swimming down there. But Shuu's eyes noticed that it wasn't the same as the girls tails.

"Is there something down there with them?" Shuu asked.

Shigeru walked over to the edge and look in, seeing the fins and tail of a predator. "Looks dangerous…"

Just then a water bubble that saw similar to the bubble that Haruka made for Shuu. In the bubble was the 4 mermaids as the forest green tailed mermaid, Leaf held out her hand and pressured watered moved them over land. Once over land Haruka slowly lowered the bubble to the ground and it dispersed and they sat there laying on the land, their tails flopping slightly by the lack of water.

"What was in the water with you?" Satoshi asked.

They looked at each other, then Leaf, the green mermaid, spoke. "A Sharpedo."

"That would be dangerous…" Shigeru said softly.

After a moment of silence Kasumi, the dark blue tailed mermaid spoke to her sisters. "We should change…it wont be good if we stay like this on dry land." And she touched her shell necklace, that was a cerulean blue color. When she did she glowed a soft blue and her tail transformed into human legs. But that wasn't just all that changed. Her legs were covered with a pair of jeans and her top half was covered with a cropped orange top.

Satoshi was struck at the sight.

Kasumi looked at her sisters, and they nodded as they touched their similar necklaces. Hikari's was a bright pink, she glowed in a softer baby pink light and she transformed into a human as well but she didn't get jeans like her older sister, but instead she had a black shirt and pink skirt. Leaf's was a dark spring green, she too glowed in a soft light except hers was a very light green color. She ended up dressed in jeans like her older sister but with a teal sleeveless shirt. And then there was Haruka, hers was a scarlet color, and she her soft light was like pink but more red. Her human form had jeans and a red tank top.

The girls who were once mermaids where now curvy teenagers as they stood up and looked at the guys, aware that they might have to make a run for it.

"That was…"

**To my reviewers who messaged me:**

**Sakura Touko: I thank you for messaging me first. Please keep reviewing to let me know if I make the story up to your standers or whatnot x3**

**Mednin: I also want to thank you for taking the time to review my work. :3**

**To any of my viewers: If you have anything you deem nesseccary for this story or anything you think I might be doing wrong, then feel free to PM or leave a review with you concern and words. I love hearing them x3**


	3. Chapter 3 Striker Lane

Chapter 3 Night out on the Town

"_That was…" _

"That was…so cool!" Satoshi said as he shouted out his happiness.

The girls looked at him like he had brain damage. Shinji smacked him upside his head. The girls looked at each other and started to walk down the path to the beach.

"Hey, where are you going?" Satoshi asked as he ran after them, leaving the rest of the guys to follow.

"Idiot, we are going outside…" Kasumi said.

"What are you going to do once you get out there?" Shuu said as he flicked his hair, Haruka watched him carefully, he smiled at her.

"Simple really, we are going to go look for a more comfortable cave to stay in…" Leaf said as if stating a obvious fact.

Once they reached the beach the girl walked along the beach looking at there surroundings. Their eyes landed on the night lights of the city.

"How about we show you girls out city?" Shigeru asked as he wrapped his arm around Leaf's shoulders.

She pushed his arm off and he shrugged.

"Well we could look around…" Haruka said softly as she looked at her sisters to see if they were up for it.

"I think it would be fun!" Hikari said happily

Leaf and Kasumi looked at each other thinking if it would be wise to follow the strange males they had just encountered. "Haru-chan, Hika-chan, we really shouldn't." Leaf said softly as she touched their shoulders.

"Wait, what? Then what was the point of coming here?" Hikari said as she pouted. Shinji watched her pout, her cheeks puffed out slight, her eyes were wide and her lip was sticking out.

Shinji forced his eyes away from her pouting face, a deeper scowl appeared on his face.

"It's true, Leafy-chan we didn't just come here to hang around a cave…we should explore a little…" Kasumi said as he patted her head. She sighed and said okay.

"Great we can show you girls around the town!" Shigeru smiled at Leaf.

Leaf glared at him, as if to back off.

"But first let us introduce you to our pokemon!" Satoshi smiled as his Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "This is Pikachu, he is the only one I have with me right now!"

"Come on out everyone!" Shuu said as he released a Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol and Butterfree.

"Get out here…" Shinji said as he let out his pokemon. A Electivire, Ninjask, Aagron, Gastrodon, Drapion and Froslass.

"Let's go everyone…" Shigeru smiled as he brought out his. It was Blastosie, an Umbreon and his own Electivire (lets call him Electivy we don't need to confuse the two).

The four girl looked at the pokemon and said hello.

_Hi!_ Pikachu said as he jumped onto Kasumi's shoulder.

Umbreon went to Leaf and looked up at her. _Hello miss! _

Leaf smiled at Umbreon and petted it head and said hello to him as well.

Gastrodon went to Hikari and she smiled at it. _Well lady, we meet again._ "Yes we do." She laughed.

Haruka saw the Roserade and she smiled as it came towards her. _Hello, might I offer you a rose?_ "I would love one."

"Are you four…talking to our pokemon?" Shigeru asked.

"What can't you understand what they are saying?" Leaf asked him as she continued to pet Umbreon.

"No." Shuu said as he looked back at Roserade as she was making a rose for Haruka.

"Alright, we should show them the town before it gets any later!" Shigeru said as he returned his pokemon. So did the rest of them.

**During the trip around the city!** Hikari's POV:

Really, is all this guy can do is scowl! I said as I watched him lead the group. I was ignoring the rants from his friends on what was what. I was thinking more about this guy didn't smile. I start to think and slow my walking. I was often told to not to think so much and walk (well swim) at the same time….I would end up getting lost. I look up to see why it got quiet and I realize I did it again. I got myself lost again…

I called out my sisters name. No response. I called out again. Not a single voice familiar to my ears.

I look around at my surroundings to see that this was not the cheerful street I was on before. Thinking that it would be best to turn around then stay on this street I go to turn around when I see three adult males walking towards me. Thinking nothing of it, I continue to walk down the street to head back. As soon as I am about to pass them, I feel a swift motion and I am up against the cold, hard and rocky wall.

My eye went wide as I felt one of the guys hand on my mouth and another holding me still. I could feel my eyes water, especially when I saw the rather sharp knife. I tried to struggle but my fear kept me in my place. Normally whenever I got into serious trouble back in the underwater kingdom my sister would find me by my crying or screaming but I can't do that now…

I am going to die?

I look at the adults with even more fear as I realize I have no way out. The tears slowly began to fill my eyes before they spill. I watch the knife come closer to my neck as I close my eyes in fright, tears now falling. The image I saw in my mind next was a picture of Shinji. Why?

Then I heard grunts and something hitting the ground. The feeling of being held back and the hand on my mouth was gone. I open my eyes to see Shinji standing there a little sweaty and panting. In one of his hands was one of the guys who was….

Shinji took him and threw him at the brick wall before he looked back at me. He took my hand and pulled me down a few streets before stopping at a building that said Poke Center. He pulled out his phone and did a multiple way call.

"Did you find her Shinji?" Gary said, I could hear my sister Leaf on the other end panicking.

"Shinji is she safe?" Satoshi asked, again Kasumi was panicking.

"Hey chill!" Shuu said trying to keep Haruka quiet.

"Hn, we're at the Poke Center, meet us back in the room." And with that Shinji hung up and pulled me into the building, up the stairs to the guest rooms. He opened the door and went inside, leaving the door open for me to enter I think.

I carefully went inside and saw that there were bunk beds, two of them. I went to one of the bed and sat down. Shinji sat next to me, but a little ways away.

"What possessed you to go down Striker Lane?" he said in a low voice.

"I…I was thinking…I wasn't paying attention." I said softly, the thoughts and memories of what could have happened reentered my head. I started to shake and hold my arms to my body, tears fighting to follow.

What I didn't expect was Shinji pulling my head onto his shoulders. "Don't do that again…" he murmered.

I nodded, now feeling safe.

Shinji's POV:

My heart wont stop its stupid rapid pace…

I look from the corner of my eyes that the troublesome girl had her eyes closed, her face slightly red and a smile small on her face. Her chest was moving more calmly. Her hands laid gently on her lap. She looked like she was comfortable on my shoulder. I could feel her hair, soft and silk on my shoulder. I could feel her heat of her forehead on my skin where our skins touched. My skin tingled slightly under it. Pathetic…

**To the wonderful Mednin who gave me the idea for the next chapter! This person is wonderful! X3**

**Mednin like you asked I made a Ikari moment…I had a lot of fun with the scenes x3**

**If anyone has a request for the next pairing focused chapter let me know x3**

**Oh and to Neko-sama123! I forgot to add you to the last chapter! Thank you for favorite-ing my story x3 It is nice to know you like it that much!**


	4. Chapter 4 water jetbubble?

Chapter 4 Water bubble? Water jet?

**I realize that I might have OOCed Shinji a bit Dx but I was having too much fun. Gomensai!**

**When I woke up this morning I saw I had a new fan! Welcome Improvise Me! I hope you like the story! (me: yey I have another Stalker on my stories! xD) Like I said Welcome! If you see grammar mistakes, I am sorry, I tend to get to excited about the story that I don't pay attention to what I'm typing sometimes. Well I love for my stalkers/fans to let me when I make a mistake, since there are probably going to be a lot of them.**

**Also last chapters grammar mistakes was due to the fact that it was around 3 am… but it's a new day! So some new chapters to put up! See you at the end of this chapter!**

_Pathetic…_

Shuu's POV:

I was listening to Haruka have a panic attack. When we arrived to the Poke Center, she was looking around for her sister. I sighed. "Hey Airhead, this way…" I flicked my hair as I walked towards the guest rooms.

"A-Airhead?!" she shouted loudly in disbelief. I smirked, she was way to easily angered.

We walked in silence now towards the room. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes to see if she cooled down enough for me to tease her again. Nope, she was pouting; still angry.

"Hey airhead, this is the room." I said as I opened the door.

Haruka entered and stopped at the sight. I walked in to see what she was gaping at. I noticed on my bunk bed Shinji sat up against the wall, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face; asleep. Next to him curled up next to his shoulder was Hikari, she was sleeping as well. I chuckled, which seemed to wake Shinji up.

"Having fun on my bed?" I smiled as I flicked my hair.

Shinji was confused slightly until he moved a bit and Hikari sank into his lap, still sleeping. Tiredness still in his mind, a few second went by, then his eyes snapped opened. As he tried to get Hikari to wake up so she could get off him. After a little while of trying to wake her, he eventually gave up to move out from under her. But Hikari latched onto his waist, mumbling something in her sleep.

"Hey wake up Troublesome!" Shinji snapped as he tried to pry her off his waist, she still latched on and still sleeping.

"Hey…" Haruka said as she held up her hand to reveal a water bubble again, like at the cave. "I hope you don't mind getting wet." She said and Shinji looked at her with a scowl and just sat there with his arms crossed. Haruka waved her finger around and the water bubble shot at the two of them on my bed.

Now soaking wet, Shinji scowled and growled. Hikari groaned in her sleep and slowly rose up getting out of the bed, looking at her sister with a glare.

"Haru-chan!" she yelled as she held out her hand, as if for her to take, but a water jet shot from her hand aiming at Haruka. Haruka quickly dodged my moving her body to the right.

"Hika-chan you wouldn't wake up…" she sighed and smelled the air. "What's that smell?"

Hikari growled slightly and got off the bed and stretched a bit. Great, the airhead made my bed a watery mess…but how did she make that bubble, or her sister make pressured water shoot out of her palm. "Hey Air" I was cut off by their other sisters running into the room, hugging both of them. Shigeru and Satoshi walked and saw the bed dripping wet along with a very irritated Shinji.

"Kasu-chan! I'm hungry!" Haruka whined.

"Alright, alright…we will get you something to eat…" Kasumi sighed.

**Alright, you know the myths of mermaids eating flesh of humans to keep them alive? **

**Or**

**With the myth about them eating seaweed?**

**Or**

**Will I end up having the girls be able to eat normal foods? **

**Stay tuned to find out xD**

**Leave a review if you have requests, questions or just want to let me know something x3**


	5. Chapter 5 dinner

Chapter 5 Dinner

**To Mednin: Thank you again for reviewing so quickly! **

**The faster I get reviews the fast the next chapter is made and uploaded!**

**To Sakura Touko: I am glad you like my story, and I thank you for your support!**

**I just realized something..I never did a disclaimer! XO**

**I do NOT OWN pokemon, or the character's!**

"_Alright, alright…we will get you something to eat…" _

Haruka's POV:

I and my sister's were walking around the eating spot in this Center when I saw the most delicious thing ever! It smelled so good. I left the group to see what it was. The lady behind the counter smiled at me.

"Hello young miss, would you like a bowl of Ramen?" she asked as she handed me a bowl.

I smiled at her and went to a table. I looked at it carefully…how was I supposed to eat this…It looks to hot to eat with my hands. Then Shuu came over with two sticks. "Here Airhead, use these chopsticks…"

I glared at him as he flicked his hair. I took the chopsticks and quickly figured out how to use them. I tried to 'Ramen'. Oh my goodness! This was the best! I quickly ate it, ignoring the normal diet of my kind. Hikari came over with a shrimp salad. Leaf came over with a garden salad and a glass an orange liquid. And Kasumi came over with a sandwich of some sort.

"So what do we all have?" Kasumi asked. "I got a hamburger and Coke." She said as she tried the food.

"I have a garden salad and some orange juice." Leaf said as she ate.

"I got a shrimp salad with a mocha." Hikari said as she ate her shrimp.

"I have the best thing ever! It's called Ramen!" I said as I got up to go get more.

When I came back to the table with my ramen, the guys were at the table. I sighed softly as I saw the only open seat was next to grass head. I sat down and continued to eat. As I was eating a noodle I felt something poke my side. Startled I spit out my noodle all over Satoshi. I cough violently and turn and look at grass head.

"What is your problem? You made me waste perfectly good noodles!" I growled at Shuu.

He was smirking. "I did nothing to you."

"Haru-chan…" Kasumi said softly, trying to calm me down.

"No, you know I hate wasting food! And you!" I pointed at Shuu. "Don't touch me when I am eating, you Grass Head!" I took my now empty bowl and went to get another.

I got my bowl and I sat far away from Shuu and the rest of the guys. Even far away from my sisters.

Leaf's POV:

"Nice going kid, Haru-chan is mad…" I said as I ate my salad.

"What's so scary about her getting mad?" Shuu asked as he shrugged.

My sister's and I looked at each other before Kasumi turned to tell him. "Sleep with one eye open…" is all she said.

Shuu laughed at the warning and flicked his hair.

After we ate, one of the guys, the one who is keeps trying to flirt with me, Shigeru, got us a room next to theirs. Haruka was still sitting in the eating area not wanting to move. She was obviously planning Shuu's demise.

**What do you think Haruka is going to do for revenge? I would love to hear your thoughts on the matter x3**


	6. Chapter 6 Warning

Chapter 6 Revenge is so sweet

**To my new fan: Iloveikari, welcome to the story! If you have anything you wish to ask or request feel free to message me or leave a review!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing, if I did Shinji and Hikari would be married, same with Shuu and Haruka! X3**

Haruka's POV:

No one waste's food! No one! Food is something that can't be easily replaced! I screamed in my head.

I watched the group leave the eat area; Kasumi was calling me to join them. I sighed and shot a glare at Shuu as I walk over to them. We went to the guest room and I saw that there was only one bed. But a big bed for us to sleep on. Tonight…tonight I will make him pay…

**Later around 3 am**

I looked at my sisters, they were fast asleep. I crawled out of bed and went to the door. I slowly opened it and went next door. I looked into the room to see that the guys were sleeping. And Shuu was sleeping in the desk chair since his bed was wet from earlier. I raise my hand and a water bubble appeared big enough for his head to fit in. I move my fingers slowly to submerge him in water. When I heard him mumble something.

"Haru…ka…" he mumbled softly with a soft smile, almost looked loving.

Just then the full moon came out from behind the clouds and shined down on his skin. For some reason, my breath was taken from me. His green hair was messy, his skin was pale and shined with the moonlight. But the light of the moon made his eyes grimace a bit as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me tiredly before he closed his eyes again. But then his head shot up and he saw the water bubble in my hand big enough for his head and with how close it was to him, he sank back a little, trying to put a little space between the water and him.

"Haruka…" his voiced sounded tired yet full of worry.

I could feel my face heat a bit at the sound of my name with his voice. Was I getting sick?

"Haruka, if you still mad…then…" he said with exhaustion.

I sighed and waved my finger moving the water closer to his face. He tried to move a little farther back but the desk behind him kept him from doing that. I smiled, his eyes widen.

Shuu's POV:

I looked at her smiling, the moonlight on her skin made her look like a pearl. Her sapphire eyes shone with such brilliance that I had to force my self to look at the water that she was threatening to drown me in. She smiled brightly as the water moved back away from my face. She waved her finger around and the water slowly disappeared.

"Haruka…?" I said still a little stiff after my almost attempted death by drowning.

She walked towards me, leaving very little space between her face and mine. I could feel her warm breath touching my nose and mouth.

"Never interrupt me when I am eating…" she stated simply and she left for her room.

I sat there watching the door close softly as she looked back at me with a smile, but the warning in her eyes was real. When the door was shut, I could feel my face heat up. Was the heater on in our room?

**Again to Iloveikari! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Mednin: I love hearing from you! So I am glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Next chapter:**

**What would happen if the girls were to take the guys to see their water friends? Why is Shuu actually worried for Haruka? Did Shinji eat something poisonous?! Satoshi was injuried? Shigeru well, he ending up having a cold!? What is going on with the girls 'hunger'? What am I talking about you might ask? Why the next chapter is going to be a one heck of a rollercoaster! X3 **


	7. Chapter 7 Under the Weather

Chapter 7 under the weather

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon then a lot more romance would be happening in the story between Shinji and Hikari and Shuu and Haruka x3 you know they are meant to be!

No One's POV:

The sun shined into the girl's room waking Leaf and Kasumi up almost immediately. Leaf started to shake Haruka and Hikari wake. After a while she pinched there noses, after a few seconds they bolted up gasping for air. They look at Leaf who was smiling.

"Meanie…" Hikari said softly.

Haruka sighed and lay back down on the bed. Then Hikari pushed her off the bed, since she was at the end. Haruka landed face first on the floor. That woke her up. She got up and stretched as if it was nothing.

The girls left the room, slowly moving away from the guy's room as they slept. Haruka looked at the room as she past it. Hikari did as well, but mostly at the thought as to why Haruka was looking at the room's door. They left the Poke Center and went to the ocean.

Couple of hours later…in the Poke Center…

Shinji woke up first and went to get himself breakfast. The person behind the counter was different. It was a man this time. "Hello young sir, might I ask you to try our newest creation? It's a bagel with a pecha berry cream inside."

Shinji being too tired to bother with the overly happy man just grunted and took it and took a seat at the table where they sat last night. He took a couple of bites, before realizing that the pecha berry cream was nasty so he threw it away and went back to the guest room. Upon entering he saw Shigeru sitting up on his bed with Satoshi had bandages on his arm while Nurse Joy was checking Shigeru's forehead.

Shuu was waiting on the other bed, on his now dry bed. Shinji walked over to his friend. "What happened to these fools?" Shinji asked while crossing his arms.

"Satoshi was climbing down from the top bunk and he slipped and cut scraped his arm across the dressers edge. Then he knocked over the water vase of flowers onto Shigeru's head as he tried to regain his balance." Shuu sighed.

"Idiots…" Shinji said as he looked at his friends as they thanked Nurse Joy.

"Oh, Nurse Joy. You might want to do something about that new creation and the server in the food area. The breakfast was horrid." Shinji said with a complaint.

"New creation? Server? The breakfast lady hasn't shown up yet and the breakfast is suppose to be cinnamon toast with two eggs and four bacon strips with your choice of drink…the same as we always have…" Nurse Joy thought for a minute. "What were you given?"

"A bagel with a nasty pecha berry cream…" Shinji stated.

"Was the server someone new?" she asked.

Why did it matter? Shinji growled slightly. "I would think so, I didn't recognize him."

"Mr. Shinji you might want to sit. I need to test you blood and send it to the hospital next door…" she said worried.

"Nurse Joy what's going on?" Shuu asked.

"Well someone has been messing with the visitors here for while…Shigeru, Satoshi and Shinji…you may have become victims…" she said sadly.

"Explain." Shinji growled, not liking this on bit.

"You see, I noticed that the latter on this bunk bed, one of the wooden bars was tempered with so any extreme weight would send the person to the ground, luck if they don't have a sprain ankle. And Shigeru, when checking you forehead, your eyes are showing signs of a cold suppressant that is used for Pokemon, on humans it gives them dangerous colds and Shinji I am afraid you might have gotten the worst of it, the pecha berry could have been that new poisoned from a new toxin found in Roselia's…" Nurse Joy said slowly.

The group of guys where shocked that someone would be doing that to the trainer's in the Poke Center. Shinji sat down like Nurse Joy requested as she took a sample of his blood. Before she left she turned half way. "Please don't walk around too much, if you feel sick and start throwing up, page me immediately; that goes for all of you. Don't move around with someone with you…" and with that she took the blood sample and left the room.

The guys looked at Shuu. "What?" he said as he returned their stares.

"You are the only one who didn't have something happen to you…" Shigeru said.

"Which means, you're the next target…" Shinji said as he laid on his back on Shuu's bed.

"Where are the girls?" Satoshi asked as he went to the door to see if they were okay.

Satoshi came back into the room after a little while and shook his head. "Well it was the night of the comet Hazel…but the rumors never said that they would stay…" Shigeru sighed and tried to get off the bed. His legs were shaking slightly.

"Idiot, the nurse said you are developing a dangerous cold…" Shinji sighed from his nose.

"That's right, so you can't move, you and Shinji need to stay still…" Shuu said as Shigeru slumped back onto his bed.

Then there was a knock on the door. Shuu got up and answered it to see a box with a card on it. He picked up the card and it said "A surprise inside"

Shuu looked at the box and carefully picked it up. He took it into the room and set it on the table in between the beds. He heard something ticking when he moved closer to it. The he quickly moved away and the box shot up a boxing glove with sharp glass sticking out of it. Shinji, Shigeru and Satoshi looked at the Shuu who was holding his chest as if it could slow down his almost heart attack.

Just then there was another knock at the door. They guys look at it with different expressions. Shuu in fear of another "Surprise Inside". Shigeru with the hope for an antidote for both him and Shinji. Satoshi with a hunger for breakfast. And Shinji with the annoyance of what has happened to them.

The door slowly opened to reveal the girls with concerned faces. Hikari ran in with a bottle of disgusting green liquid. Leaf walked in with a bottle of oozing blue gel. Kasumi walked in with a box with a red cross on it. And Haruka came in and saw the "Surprise" on the desk and she immediately looked at Shuu with concern in her eyes.

Hikari held out the bottle to Shinji. "What is that fowl odor?" he said as he moved away from the smell.

"It's a drink made from a mermaids scale…it can cure poisons…" Hikari said as he put it in his hands.

Her warm soft hands stayed on his rough dark ones as she handed it to him. "Please drink it…" She said softly.

Leaf threw the blue oozing gel at Shigeru, it landed on his lap. "And this is?" he asked.

"It's a gel only used in my home city for dangerous colds, I carry it around for emergencies… rub it on your forehead, but do not swallow it…" she said as she turned her back to him.

Kasumi took the bandages off Satoshi's arm, to see the damaged skin. She took her left hand and it glowed soft blue, water formed on her hand and went to the skin and after maybe 5 seconds the skin was heal. But she took the box and rewrapped it in new bandages. "Don't remove it for 24 hours, got it?" she said and Satoshi nodded.

Haruka put her hands on both sides of Shuu's face as she looked him over. Shuu was shocked at how close she was. Haruka moved her hands to turn his face. She saw a small cut where the a few glass shards caught his face. She frowned and put her index finger over it and slid it over the cut, healing it with her warm finger.

The girls moved away from the guys once they did what they could. Shinji drank the disgusting green bottle, almost puking it back up. Shigeru put the oozing blue gel on his forehead, feeling a lot better already as his skin absorbed the gel into his head. Satoshi looked at his arm and then back at Kasumi over and over again. And Shuu touched his face where the cut was and felt undamaged skin.

"I think it's maybe time you explained what you can all do…" Shinji said as he slowly sat up.

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "It will be explained in time…" Leaf said.

**To my lovely reviewer Mednin! Thanks for supporting me!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Are the girls going to be able to show the guys there world? Shuu might be worried that someone is stalking Haruka. Shinji noticed someone following Hikari as she follows him… Satoshi challenges Kasumi to a swim race…? And Leaf finally let Shigeru put his arms around her…but for what purpose? The next chapter the girls could be going on dates…or not xD**


	8. Chapter 8 Shinji's first kiss

Chapter 8 first kiss

Disclaimer: I own nada!

**To my wonderful fans: Eeveexme, Iloveikari, SapphireStarHikari, The Great Jay Gatsby, and Improvise Me! Thank you for supporting the story any way you can!**

**A special shout out to SapphireStarHikari, for reminding me that I have been on all day and not uploaded anything xD**

Shinji's POV:

It's been a few weeks since the 'attack' in our room. The troublesome nurse would not let us leave the room let alone our beds until the tests came back. Today we were finally able to leave that annoying place. Troublesome was sitting at my bedside for like how knows how long. Pathetic… She makes it seem like I never took that awful bottle from her.

I had to move around, my muscles and joints were irritated that they had to stay still for such a long time. I was walking around in the outskirts of the city, in the urban forest. When I heard twigs snap behind me. I look from the corner of my eyes to see blue hair hiding behind a tree. It was Troublesome…she wont stop following me…I growled and smirked slightly as an idea popped in my mind. I quickly and quietly moved to the tree, putting my arm to rest above her head.

Troublesome looked startled, as if she was so sure she was well hidden. Much to my despite her face was closer to mine as I leaned there on the tree. Her face flushed slightly. Then her eyes changed from embarrassed to shock as they shift to her left. I look over her to see a boy looking around. I frown, she was being stalked? So she was stalking me?

The boy saw her and started towards us. I glared at the boy but he smiled at her as he locked eyes with her bottom. Troublesome seemed to noticed this and she quickly pulled my face to hers, lip locking our lips.

What was going on? T-This troublesome mermaid was kissing me… and to make matters worse I was enjoying it?! My hands automatically pulled her closer to me; one was around her waist the other was on the back of her head, touching her soft and silky blue hair, pulling her closer into my mouth. What the hell was wrong with me…

Her lips felt warm with a soft feel and a taste of salt. She smelled like cherries. I could feel her open her mouth and I pushed my tongue in, making her gasp a bit. I look to see the boy glaring at me. I could feel myself smirking, he turned around and stormed out, his prey was taken from him.

I went to move away from Troublesome, but her arms around my neck were surprisingly strong. She moved just a little bit and some how I ended up on the ground with her still lip locked to me. Shock ran threw my mind. How could such a tiny thing use such strong force? If she had this much then why come to me to protect her? My eyes locked with hers as she opened them slightly without breaking the kiss. Her cobalt blue eyes had a tattoo in them; it was a tattoo of a symbol of Jupiter in both eyes. The symbol was golden yellow so it stood out in her eyes. Her rather cool looking eyes locked with my onyx eyes, still not breaking the kiss. I could feel myself running out of air. Was it because she was a mermaid that she didn't need air…

I tried to push her off, to get up, or at least move her mouth somewhere else so I could breath, what I did next I could not be blamed for. I bite her lip as hard as I could. She gasped and pulled away slightly, the symbols of Jupiter in her eyes faded, but if you looked closely you could still see them. She looked at me confused for a minute as I was gasping to refill my lungs. I swear I might have lost several brain cells with how much I needed the oxygen.

After I was finally able to calm my breathing, I took notice for her to still forcing me down and still on top of me. Her eyes were looking into mine; her face was still less than a few inches away.

"Get off me." I growled, but she smiled as she kissed my forehead. I could feel my face heat up so I turned my facial expression to a scowl. She laughed and slowly got off me and pulls me up with her. I looked at my arms when I felt a slightly pain in them. There was a small mark where her hands where. Her strength is strong enough to mark skin if she isn't careful.

I was taken by surprise when she gently hugged my waist. I felt my arms try to return the hug, but I forced them to stay at my sides. She then was letting me go and walking back to the city. I sighed irritated that I was manhandled by such a small thing, that I was going to go give her hell, so I went after her.

**That's this chapter x3 not much talking x3**

**But the next few chapters are kind of 'date' chapters before the important chapters x3**

**If you have a request of who you want to have the next date chapter let me know in the reviews x3 Satoshi and Kasumi? Shigeru and Leaf? Or Shuu and Haruka? Which one do you want to have the next chapter all to them selves? X3**


	9. Chapter 9 Wedding

Chapter 9 Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did!

**I got this from watching WED TV so I thought I am in the mood for totally messing with one of my stories! xD**

Shinji's POV:

I could hear the sound of the wedding march. I was dressed in a black monkey suit and white tie. Around me were my so called friends. Satoshi dressed in blue, next to him was the girl with orange hair, Kasumi. Shigeru was next to her dressed in a dark green suit, next to him was the girl with long hair, Leaf. And the best man was Shuu dressed in a light green suit to match his hair, next to him was the girl with bright eyes, Haruka. The girls were dressed in light lavender formal dresses.

I was standing in the altar waiting for someone, when the music picked up. Every head turned to see Troublesome walked down the path slowly, looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was curled and put into a fancy braid. Her dress was a Belle Design and it was a lighter purple than the brides maids.

Once she made it up to the altar she looked at me with loving eyes. I took her hand and whispered in her ear. "You look lovely Hikari…"

After that it went by in a flash, we had already said 'I do' and I was putting a ring on her finger and she was putting one on mine. The man in full black in front of us told me I could kiss the bride. I gently pulled her close to me and our lips connected.

…

My eyes opened and I was sweating in my bed in the Poke Center. I could feel my heart fluttering, my face was warm. I sat up and looked around for Hi-Troublesome. I was in the Poke Center. I looked at my left hand, no ring. That's when I realized that I dreamt it.

It was all because Hika-Troublesome gave me my first kiss….Yeah 18 and I just now got my first kiss, shut up! (heh he is breaking the fourth wall xD) My first kiss and first time being over powered…

I slowly touch my lips, remembering the taste and feel of Hikar-Troublesome's touch on my lips. The feel of her touch, her heat and warmth…

Ah, dammit. I must be getting sick or something…

**Hehehe…I couldn't resist x3**


	10. Chapter 10 Wonderful Dream or Nightmare

Chapter 10 Wonderful Dream or Nightmare

**It's been since 12/16/13 since I made another chapter for this…o**

**But I shall update this with the help of my viewers and my friends who like the story.**

**Man, I want food…**

**Disclaimer: I would own something IF I had created it…but I didn't so…**

No one's POV:

It was night time in the center where Shinji, Satoshi, Shuu and Shigeru slept…only thing was Shinji wasn't asleep, even though he was tired. The previous nights' dream of the mermaid Hikari kept him up. As much as he wanted to forget the dream of being married, his mind kept wandering back to it.

His eyes closed again and the part of the dream where he put a ring on her finger came into his mind. His eyes snapped open and he glared at the ceiling above him.

For the rest of the night he tried to stay awake.

In the morning, Shinji was shaken awake, he groaned as he still felt exhausted. He turned to glare at who he thought was one of the guys, but he was shocked to see Hikari, the room was empty, his friends weren't in the room. Shinji looked at Hikari to ask why she woke him up or better yet why no one was around. He sat up on his bunk bed.

"Shinji…" she went closer to him as she crawled onto the bed.

He could feel his face heat up slightly, she was dressed in a short nightgown, plus the way she was positioned, he could see almost everything.

He tried to speak but he couldn't.

Hikari moved closer and sat on him and leaned against his chest. "Shinji…my Shinji…" he could feel her move him lower to the bed. Hikari moved her head towards his face, he tried to move but he couldn't.

He felt her put his lips over his, he felt the warm salty water taste as he felt himself kiss her back.

Suddenly Shinji opened his eyes, it was still dark but the sun was starting to rise. He looked around. His friends were in the room, sleeping, and Hikari wasn't in the room. He touched his lips; there wasn't a warm feel on them but a dry feel…

Then he realized, he fell asleep again but dreamt of Hikari again…

Why? Why is it that my dreams focus on her? Shinji thought about the wedding dream and the dream just now, he felt himself blush when he realize what was wrong with him…He…was in love.

Shinji made sure to stay awake this time as the sun rose. As his friends woke up they saw him looking more angry than usual.

"Shinji, you didn't sleep well did you?" a voice all too familiar to him said behind him.

He desperately tried to suppress the blush coming over him. "Hmn…" he refused to face her.

"Hey why don't we go to the beach?" Shigeru asked, trying to ease the tension between his friend and Hikari.

"No can do Shigeru…we only come to the surface to find something; so we can't play around…but Hikari, Haruka you can't come…" Leaf said.

"I know the dangers; I wouldn't have come to the surface if I didn't. You can't stop me from coming with you…" Hikari said.

"We both know the dangers of this, why tell us to stay behind now?" Haruka asked.

"No Hika-chan, Haru-chan…you can't come…and that's final." Kasumi said as she glared.

"No! We are coming with you…" they both said at the same time.

Leaf then sighed and held up her hand, a giant circle of water appeared as it grew and grew. "Choose, be trapped until we return or sit quietly…"

Hikari and Haruka still protested so Leaf put them in the veil of water and moved it towards the guy's bathroom; she put them in the tub, as soon as they were in the water for 5 seconds, their legs transformed into their pink and red tails. They both glared at their older sisters as they closed the door.

"Don't let them out, no matter what they say…" Kasumi said.

"Um, how would we let them out?" Satoshi asked.

"They know but can't do anything from the inside of the water…We will be back later…" and with that Leaf and Kasumi walked out the boy's room to go somewhere.

"Well, I am going to get breakfast…" Satoshi said as he hurried to away.

"I guess someone should watch the mermaids in our bathroom and make sure Satoshi doesn't eat everything in the food court…" Shigeru said as he walked out and followed after Satoshi.

Shuu and Shinji looked at each other and then at the bathroom door.

Inside the bathroom, Hikari and Haruka heard their sisters leave. Hikari called for Shinji.

"Shinji….can you come in here?" Hikari called sweetly.

Shinji could feel his face try to heat up again but he scowled and slowly opened the door and looked in. "What?"

The two mermaids smiled as they swam to the edge of the water veil.

"Can you…kiss me?" Hikari smiled sweetly and was slightly shocked when he blushed brightly but still had the scowl on his face.

Shuu walked over and pulled him away and looked in.

"Shuu perfect timing…I have a favor to ask…" Haruka said as she said timidly and fidgeted a bit, Shuu heard what Hikari wanted so he knew what she was going to ask.

Shuu turned red and shut the door quickly…the boys listened to their mermaid crushes call for them…they knew if they left the room it would be easier but then someone would come in and try and kiss them if they asked for it and then…

Both Shuu and Shinji were not happy with that outcome, of the ones they had a crush on kissing another person…they blushed when they heard them continue to call for them…

**Will Shuu and Shinji give in and kiss them or will they hold out? And if they do hold out, how will the two mermaids feel about it? Do they really want a kiss or are they just trying to get out of the veil?**


End file.
